Wireless communication involves the transmission of information over a distance without help of wires, cables or any other forms of electrical conductors. The transmitted distance can be anywhere between a few meters and thousands of kilometres. Wireless networks utilize radio waves and/or microwaves to maintain communication channels between computers and other network devices. Wi-Fi is the most common form used in homes including wireless access points, routers, and adapters. (Note: the term “Wi-Fi” may be subject to trademark rights in various jurisdictions throughout the world and are used here only in reference to the products or services properly denominated by the marks to the extent that such trademark rights may exist.)
Wireless routers are the foundation of a wireless network. Broadband routers generally combine the functions of a traditional switch, firewall, and wireless access point. Wireless hotspots provide Internet access using Wi-Fi access points installed in airports, hotels, and other public places.